sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonnie Wright
Bonnie Wright is an English actress, film director, screenwriter, model, and producer. She is famous for starring as Ginny Weasley in the Harry Potter films (2001-2011). History Early Life Bonnie Wright was born in London, the second child of Sheila Teague and Gary Wright, owners of the jewellery company Wright & Teague. She has an older brother, Lewis. Wright attended Prior Weston Primary School and later the King Alfred School in North London for her secondary education. Career The Harry Potter ''films Bonnie made her film debut with a cameo in ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001). However, she had a bigger part in the second film, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002), in which Tom Riddle (AKA Lord Voldemort) used her to reopen the Chamber of Secrets and finish what he started in the past by possessing her via his diary. She had a minor role in the third film, Prisoner of Azkaban, a supporting role in the fourth film, Goblet of Fire, and from then on, had a central role in the final four films. Thus, J.K. Rowling, the author of the Harry Potter novels, named Bonnie, Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Evanna Lynch, Matthew Lewis, Rupert Grint, and Tom Felton "The Big Seven". Additional Work Bonnie also starred in two TV movies, some Disney channel shows, and one stage performance in London, in addition to big screen appearances. Modelling Wright has her own profile page at Next Models Agency. She was named the winner of the Most Edgy Look Award at the 2011 Rodial Beautiful Awards. Also in 2011, Wright appeared in a fashion spread for The Financial Times' luxury lifestyle magazine How to Spend It. The shoot, which took place at the Victoria and Albert Museum, was dedicated to capturing the languor of Dante Rossetti's paintings. Wright participated as a catwalk model for fashion designer Katie Eary at an Autumn/Winter 2011 show during London Fashion Week. In August 2013, Wright participated, along with Phoebe Collings James and Clara Paget, who teamed up with jeweller designer Dominic Jones modelling southsea deckchairs in aid of World Land Trust''and ''Winchester School of Art charity. Directing, Producing, and Screenwriting Bonnie made her directorial debut with Separate We Come, Separate We Go, a short film starring her Harry Potter co-star, David Thewlis in 2012. She also has her own production company. In 2014, she directed another short film, Know Thyself, which starred Christian Coulson, who portrayed the 16-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Personal Life During the filming of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 and Part 2, she began attending London's University of the Arts: London College of Communication, to begin studies as a Film and Television Production Manager, because of her plans to continue acting and to work behind-the-scenes after filming Harry Potter. In 2012, she graduated with a Bachelor of Arts degree. In February 2010, Wright confirmed she was dating fellow Harry Potter actor Jamie Campbell Bower. Wright and Bower called off their engagement on 30 June 2012. Bonnie recently participated in the wedding of another former Harry Potter cast member, Afshan Azad, who portrayed Padma Patil. Roles/Filmography Category:People Category:Females Category:Actresses Category:British Actresses Category:Humans Category:Living people Category:People from England Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Screenwriters Category:Adults Category:1990s births Category:1991 births